Michael Bellick (MHU-7)
Michael Bellick is a friend of Emily Kane. Biography Black Archer: Season 1 Into the Ring He meets Emily and her sister in the shopping mall, and while Gabrielle doesn't trust him, Emily seems genuinly interested in him. He saves them both when a bus controlled by Don Maceo almost smashes into them. Brothers (Part 2) He helps Emily to the NYPD where they fight for Captain Daniels to open an investigation to the kidnapping of Gabrielle. He later invites both sisters to have dinner with him, which they both accept and he gets a little more personal with Gabrielle as well. Brothers (Part 3) Michael safely harbors both Emily and Gabrielle while Jake fights off the superpowered humans in New York. After saying goodbye to Gabrielle who goes back to Michigan, Emily and Michael spent the night together, sleeping with each other. Black Archer: Season 2 The Crimson Blade He and Emily invited Jake and Kara to have dinner with them. After having a good night, Michael proposed to Emily to which she said yes and they happily celebrated. Rain of Gold He, Emily and Kara enjoy a day at the NY Surplash Waterpark and later at a fundraiser for the Children's Need Foundation. He managed to get away unscratched from an attack of Aaron Steller on the fundraiser. Alpha and Omega He and Emily planned to visit Emily's parents and sister in Michigan. When the Black Archer came into battle against two powered twins Alpha and Omega, he and Emily saved the day by saving Jake, and Michael learned his secret identity. Later after the battle between the Black Archer and Alpha and Omega ended, he and Emily left for Michigan. The Dawn of a New City He and Emily arrived in Michigan where they were greeted by Gabrielle and Emily's parents. Rise of Silver (Part 1) He breaks the news of their engagement to Gabrielle and Emily's parents. Like Emily, he is happy that Gabrielle takes it well, but Emily's parents are less then thrilled. Rise of Silver (Part 2) He attempts to convince Emily's father of his good intentions of becoming engaged to Emily. Rise of Silver (Part 3) He arrived along with Gabrielle at Dr. Crane's house when the fight between the Wrecker crew and Jake's team was over. He told them all Emily's father agreed to him marrying Emily, which they shortly celebrated. He then saw Gabrielle off to her parents as he, Jake and Emily left on the train for New York. Chaos on the Tracks He, Emily and Jake travel back to New York from Michigan by train, when that same train got attacked by Solomon and members of the Balajos Clan. After the initial fight between Solomon and the Black Archer ended, Emily figured out a way to stop the train manually and Michael helped Jake buy time for Emily to do so by using one of the guns from a clan member. Trivia Appearances *Black Archer: Season 1